barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Hadley (Princess Charm School)
Princess Hadley is a character in Barbie Princess Charm School. She is a sporty girl who attends the school with her close friends Blair and Isla, and her sprite is Caprice. She is voiced by Ali Liebert. Physical Appearance Hadley has long brown hair and green eyes, lightly tan skin. Her skin is darker in promotional illustrations than in the film. Her main color is blue, although she sometimes wears teal. She also wears her hair in a ponytail most of the time. She wears the school uniform but also wears a customized blue-green uniform. At the graduation party she wears her tiara, and a fancy blue jeweled gown and has her hair down. In Life in the Dreamhouse, Hadley has long brown hair with Strawberry Blonde streak accent and green eyes and lightly tan skin. Princess Hadley (1).png|Hadley's School Uniform HadleyBlairIsla NewUniforms.png|Blair Hadley and Isla in thier new uniforms 205134_1376214315735_full.png|Princess Hadley in her Princess Gown Princess Hadley (16).png|Princess Hadley at the Graduation Party Delancy, Blair, Isla and Hadley.png|Hadley Delancy Blair and Isla after Graduation Personality Hadley is loud, friendly, outgoing, tomboyish, fun and sporty, she is also a gymnast. She loves adventure and is willing to try anything, even if the outcome might be negative. She is a supportive friend and listens to Blair considerately when she tells her and Isla about her adopted family, and Hadley and pushes her friends to do their best. She and Isla are also interested in learning about Queen Isabella and her family and are happy to assist Blair with proving her true identity as Princess Sophia. She also tries to help out with things as much as possible, in physical ways. An example of this is when she and her friends were trapped in a room, while Isla and Blair sat and thought, Hadley was by the door trying to get it open with a sword. She is a very active and feisty girl. Gallery Quotes *''"Hey, our roomate right? Princess, or Lady Royal?"'' *''"Don't let Dame Devin bug you. Legend has it, she's actually a reptile alien from the other side of the universe."'' *''"Exactly. If Delancy wasn't in line for the throne, Dame Devin would be no more special than anywhere else."'' *''"I want to find out more about Gardania's Magical Crown."'' *''"And if we skip the class, we get an F."'' *''"I'm thinking, maybe baby Sophia didn't die in that crash. Maybe she was found and left on someone's doorstep."'' (Blair: No.) "Yes. Look at the portrait. You look exactly like Queen Isabella. You can be baby Sophia." *''"Gardania's Magical Crown. It must be in the palace, right?"'' *''"And it's not easy to kick a ball on four-inch heels!"'' *''"There's a legend that Queen Isabella and her family didn't all die in the accident."'' *''No way! You're spinning your tunes?'' *"Hey Blair, don't look now..."'' (seeing that Prince Nicholas is coming to her) ''"look now." Trivia *Hadley originally had Delancy's purple outfit. This is a photo of Delancy in Hadley's outfit, before they were named (Hadley and Delancy were originally referred to as Rock Star Princess and Soccer Star Princess, respectively, and then they swapped roles.) *In official website, Hadley is Mexican. However, in the movie, Hadley is Indonesian, according to her unknown last name. *She's shares the same name with Hadley the twin sister of Isa from the movie Barbie in the 12 dancing Princesses. Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School Characters Category:Teresa's Roles Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:European characters